Flowable cosmetics are applied by hand or with brushes or rollers. Hand applications may be messy and may leave unwanted residue on hands.
Rolling balls may not provide accuracy of applications and are relatively expensive to manufacturers, requiring multiple part assemblies. Separate brushes and applicator pads add complexities to construction and packaging and are subject to being displaced or lost when needed.
Needs exist for improved cosmetic and skin lotion applicators.